The Voice of Zero
by Seiker the Abyssmal Zero
Summary: If Lelouch had a twin brother, how would that effect everything? Made by request of Storylover213. Decent amount of altered plot, and some changes with certain characters. OC twin of Lelouch included. Pairings are: Lelouch/C.C./Kallen, and OC/Euphemia/Younger Viletta.
1. Chapter 1

**Turn 01: Beginning of the End**

A raven haired boy with violet eyes leaned against a wall, another boy starting up a motorcycle. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"What is it now Lelouch?" a voice on the other end mumbled.

"Hey Lionel, Rivalz and I are about to head off. You're a little late." Lelouch said. His twin brother Lionel was probably being held up by Milly again.

"Oh… right… Sorry, you know how Milly is." Lionel replied, his voice all to like Lelouch's. "Be there in a sec." he added, and the phone hung up.

"So, is Lionel coming or not?" Rivalz asked as he clipped on his helmet.

"Yeah he's coming. Just give him a sec. Milly held him up again." Lelouch chuckled, putting on his own helmet and getting in the side car.

"Lelouch! Rivalz!" Lionel called out. His hair was balck like Lelouch's, but was somewhat longer, just at the halfway point on his neck, and his eyes were more of a blueish color than violet. Other than those two things the two looked exactly alike, though Lionel was the athletic one while Lelouch was the genius.

"About time! We were about to leave without you!" Rivalz chuckled.

"Oh shut up Rivalz." Lionel muttered as he got on his own motorcycle and strapped on his helmet. "So, where to today huh Lelouch?"

"You'll see in a bit. Just do what you do and follow my plan." Lelouch chuckled.

"Heh heh, always the thinker." Lionel chuckled as he started the engine.

(A short time later/ Tokyo Settlement)

"How much should I bet this one's a noble?" Lionel muttered as he leaned on the wall of the elevator.

"Since when have you ever needed to place a bet on these things brother?" Lelouch chuckled.

"Hey, I'm just saying. Besides, nobles always pay up out of pride. I find it amusing." Lionel chuckled.

"Man, you've got a morbid sense of humor ya' know that?" Rivalz sighed as the elevator door opened.

"Oh, did your substitute arrive?" the nobleman facing the elevator scoffed.

"Oh, oh thanks heavens I'm saved! Are things going well at school?" the older man across from the noble gasped as he stood up, the three boys stepped forward.

"What have we here? School boys?" the nobleman scoffed, a smug look on his face.

"Well look at this a nobleman. Seems you were right Lionel." Lelouch chuckled.

"Aren't I always with these things?" Lionel chuckled.

"I envy you kids today you have so much time on your hands. Time for regrets, what's your name?" The nobleman said as he tapped the pen he was holding.

"Lelouch. Lamperouge." Lelouch stated, a stoic look on his face. Lionel was scanning the chess board, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Wow now wait a minute, you can't win this one it's impossible right?" Rivalz gasped.

"Don't put a situation like this past Lelouch, Rivalz." Lionel muttered.

"Rivalz, how much time do you think we would have to leave to make our next class?" Lelouch asked the other boy.

"Uh… twenty minutes if we bust our hump." Rivalz stated.

"Then be sure that you drive safely on the way back." Lelouch stated.

"Huh?" Rivalz gasped.

"I'll need nine minutes. Head on back to school. Lionel, do you think we'll have enough time?" Lelouch asked as he took his seat.

"We should. Rivalz, we'll see you when we get back, alright?" Lionel nodded, crossing his arms.

"Nine minutes? You only have twenty seconds per move!" the nobleman scoffed.

"Enough time." Lelouch said as he lifted his king. Lionel nodded his head to the right, and Rivalz nodded sadly, heading out.

"Hmm? You start with the king? Ahahahahaha!" the nobleman laughed. Lelouch gleaned a small smile while Lionel smirked.

(A short time later)

The nobleman's eye was twitching as he looked at the black king.

"Well, I suppose we'll be taking our leave. I'll be expecting the payment soon." Lelouch said as he stood up. Lionel chuckled and followed his brother into the elevator.

"That's why I love playing against nobles. Their faces are always priceless when they lose." He laughed when they got to the walkway.

"Rivalz was right, your sense of humors a little on the morbid side." Lelouch chuckled.

"No, I just enjoy seeing them squirm. Nobel's brought down to a knee is always an amusing sight to see." Lionel chuckled. "Oh, and eight minutes forty two seconds makes a new record."

"Well, he also didn't have much time to move either, and as opponents go the nobles are tepid. They're just over privileged parasites that's all." Lelouch said as they walked out the doors.

"Whoa, you guys were faster than I expected!" Rivalz laughed when he saw the twins.

"Rivalz, I thought I told you to head back?" Lionel asked.

"Uh, sorry. Huh?" RIvalz chuckled, turning around with a confused look when they saw a crowd looking up at the large screen on a nearby building that displayed a smoking skyscraper.

"Wasn't that the terrorist bombing from the other day?" Lionel asked.

"I believe it is." Lelouch muttered.

"We apologize for the delay. Now, his Royal Highness Prince Clovis, third prince of Britannia will address the nation." An announcer declared, and both Lionel and Lelouch had sour looks on their faces as the flag changed to an image of the blond prince.

"To all my imperial subjects, including of course the many cooperative 11' who choose to serve the empire of Britannia! Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest, only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle, to protect the wellbeing of one and all! Now then everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty." Clovis declared.

"A moment of silence please." The announcer declared. Lionel rolled his eyes as he got his bike ready.

"Well aren't ya' gonna join in?" Rivalz asked.

"Aren't you?" Lelouch replied.

"Heh, it's sort of embarrassing." Rivalz chuckled.

"And I agree with you. Besides spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life now will it?" Lelouch stated.

'Isn't that the truth." Lionel sighed as he revved the engine.

"Dang, that's dark buddy." Rivalz chuckled as he lowered his goggles.

"It's all about self-satisfaction, it doesn't matter how hard you try. You can't so it, there's no way you can change the world." Lelouch stated.

"And there he goes again." Lionel chuckled. "C'mon, let's go before we're late."

(Highway)

Lionel was riding a short distance ahead of Rivalz and Lelouch, letting his thoughts go over. _As always, Lelouch started with the king. I can guess what he's telling Rivalz: "If the king doesn't lead how can he suspect his subordinates to follow?" That same philosophy as always. _He thought with a sigh. When he heard a horn he looked back.

"GWAGH!? What the hell is up with them!?" he gasped as he had to move to the side, though Lelouch and Rivalz had to swerve. The truck careened down a side road and crashed inot a construction zone. Lionel screeched to a stop near Lelouch and Rivalz.

"You guys okay?" he asked as he threw off his helmet.

"Yeah, we're fine. But what was with that?" Lelouchas ked as he stood up, looking at the dust cloud.

"Whatever it was it can't be good. Huh? Lelouch, are you seeing the same thing as me?" Lionel asked as he looked over and saw a faint shimmer.

"Yeah… what was that?" Lelouch asked as he took off his helmet.

"Man this sucks, look like the power line on the bike got cut." Rivalz groaned, and the shimmer the twins were seeing disappeared just over the truck.

"Yeah… Rivalz, come check this out." Lelouch muttered. Lionel and Lelouch looked down at the gathering crowd, which was gawking at the crash. Lionel sighed, and looked to the side as Leluch ran off.

"Lelouch we're are you doing!?" he yelled as they made their way down to the truck.

"What's it look like!?" Lelouch yelled as he started trying to move some fallen girders, "Hey, are you all right?" he yelled to try and get the drivers attention, but he didn't get an answer.

"Let's go up, maybe they'll here us then." Lionel said as he started climbing the ladder.

"Right." Lelouch nodded as he followed. "Can you hear me? Are you okay?" he asked when they got to the top. Both boys froze when a feeling came over them.

"It's you… finally I have found my…" a girl's voice said.

"Lelouch… did you hear that or am I finally going crazy?" Lionel asked, looking around.

"No… I heard it to." Lelouch nodded. "But where did it come from?" he asked.

"Huh?" Lionel gasped when the engine of the truck started. The truck lurched back, and both boys were thrown into the trailer.

"Wagh!" both yelped as they landed on their backs.

"Stop will you we're in here!" Leouch shouted.

"I don't think they can hear us. Man, where the hell are we going? And what's with this capsule?" Lionel growled.

"Man, you'd think they'd stick a ladder on the inside. Maybe we can use that to climb up though." Lelouch stated.

"I wouldn't try it. Thing looks military… wait… if this is military then…" Lionel gasped, the pieces falling into place as he heard warning come from outside.

"The military!?" Lelouch gasped as the truck swerved and they were thrown back behind the capsule, out of view of the side.

"Dammit, no signal." Lionel muttered as he checked his phone. "We must be in a tunnel." He added as he pocketed the device.

"So calling for help is out of the question." Lelouch sighed. "Get down!" he said quietly when the door opened. Both boys peeked around the corner as a red headed girl walked out, taking off a white jacket.

"Can you enter the subway via the Ozubu route?" she asked someone.

"Kallen, let's use it here why not?" the driver asked.

"Because, that would mean a bloodbath!" Kallen snapped as she climbed up a small ladder.

"You're right." The driver mumbled.

"Lelouch, why does that girl look familiar?" Lionel asked.

"I don't know. But I feel like we've seen her from somewhere." Lelouch muttered. The reare door opened, and Lionel got a brief glimpse of a red Glasgow. Both ran up to the door as it closed.

"Crap, these guys are real terrorists!" Lelouch gasped.

"And we're right in the middle of this. Dammit!" Lionel snarled, slamming his left hand on the side of the trailer wall. Lelouch sat down near the capsule, looking at his phone.

"Judging from the darkness and road service I think we're in the subway system near the ghetto now." Lelouch muttered.

"Great, we're freaking screwed if we can't find a way outta here." Lionel growled.

"And getting out will be dangerous. I'm not a big fan of the military, but we'll have to take their protection." Lelouch muttered, his hand on a walkie-talkie.

"Hagh… that's the last thing I want to do." Lionel muttered, "But, you're the smart one in these kinds of situations, so it's your call." He added, sitting down next to Lelouch. The truck suddenly jerked, and Lionel kept an arm on the wall.

"An accident? Or else…" Lelouch muttered.

"I don't think they've found us." Lionel said as the door slid open, and he and Lelouch hid as best they could.

"Now we can use this chance to get out of here." Lelouch said as he started to climb.

"Lelouch look out! GAGH!" Lionel gagged as he was kicked to the side by a soldier, Lelouch falling next to him soon after.

"Are you Britannina!?" Lelouch demanded before the soldier calmped a hand down on both their throats.

"That's enough mindless murder." The soldier said as he mask fell, his eyes still hidden.

"W…what!? We're not terrorists we're students!" Lionel snapped.

"We're not…" Lelouch started.

"Planning to use poison gas, don't play dumb with me!" the soldier snapped.

"GET OFF!" both boys yelled, and Lionel threw the soldier off with a solid kick to the stomach, though he felt it more thanks to the body armor.

"We're not here by choice, and if that's poison gas it was made in Britannia wasn't it?" Lelouch said as they stood up.

"My god…" the soldier gasped as the two boys in front of him steped over.

"Mindless murder? Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia!?" Lelouch snapped.

"Lelouch, Lionel, it's me, Suzaku." Suzaku said as he took off his helmet, his brown hair falling into place. The twin's gasped, brief flashes of memories from during the occupation popping up.

"Y… you became a Britannian soldier?" Lionel gasped.

"Yeah and what about you guys? You're a…" Suzaku started.

"What are you saying!?" Lelouch snapped. A light flashed from the capsule, and Suzaku tackled Lelouch to the ground, putting the breather mask over the other boys face, and Lionel covered his mouth as the capsule opened.

"That's not poison gas… what is it?" Suzaku gasped when they saw a green haired girl was in the capsule. Lionel moved forward and caught the girl as she fell, and Suzaku helped him get her outside the truck.

"Tell me the truth Suzaku, poison gas, this girl?" Lelouch asked as they loosed the outfit so the girl could move, though she seemed asleep.

"I don't know. That's what they told us in the briefing. I swear." Suzaku stated.

"So, you're in the dark just as much as we are." Lionel muttered as a bright light flashed, and he covered his eyes.

"Stinking monkey." A captain growled. "Being an honorary Britannian will excuse you!" he snapped as Suzaku ran over to him.

"But sir, I was told this was poison gas!" Suzaku stated.

"How dare you question orders!?" the captain shouted.

"Lelouch, we need to get out of here now." Lionel growled.

"But…" Lelouch started.

"Don't even start with that. Don't get distracted because of this and get us out of here." Lionel muttered, and Lelouch looked away.

"However, in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient." The captain said as he took out a pistol and held it out to Suzaku. "Private Kururugi take this and execute the terrorists."

"But they're not terrorists!" Suzaku objected, turning to the twins. "They're civilians who got caught up in all this!"

"Insubordinate little… that's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Britannia!?" the captain demanded.

"Yes but… but… I can't!" Suzaku replied. Both Lelouch and Lionel had similar glares as they watched the scene unfold, but their faces changed to surprise at Suzaku's statement.

"What!?" the captain demanded.

"I won't do it sir. I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders sir." Suzaku said, looking at the two with a smile on his face.

"Very well." The captain stated, and a gunshot sounded. Suzaku fell to the ground, blood on his back.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch and Lionel gasped.

"Well Britannian schoolboys, not a good day to cut class." The captain scoffed. Lionel growled, his left hand balling into a tight fist. "Collect the girl. After you've secured her kill the students."

"Yes my lord." The soldiers replied collectively. Lionel and Lelouch were too shocked to notice the girl open her eyes. Lionel cringed as the front of the truck exploded, but he took his chance and grabbed Lelouch by his collar and the girl, half dragging Lelouch as he helped lead the girl. As they made their way down a tunnel, explosions sounding, the girl tripped on some rubble.

"What the hell are you!?" Lelouch demanded as he leaned on the wall, a hand over his face. "This chaos is all your fault isn't it? Not only that, but Britannia has… even killed Suzaku!" Lelouch said in a panicking tone.

"Lelouch get a hold of yourself!" Lionel snapped as he grabbed Lelouch by his jacket. "If we panic now we won't get out of here! They're obviously clearing out the ghetto, maybe we can use this to our advantage!" he snapped. Lelouch looked at his brother with a shocked look that betrayed his panic, and the girl just looked at them with a stoic stare.

"How can you stay so calm right now!?" Lelouch snapped, throwing off Lionel's arm.

"I'm not calm! I'm just keeping my head straight and so should you!" Lionel snapped, then he took a breath, "There's no point in arguing. Let's just focus on getting out of here alright Lelouch?"

"Y… yeah. Come one, get up and get moving." Lelouch nodded, looking over at the girl and then helping her up since her arms were still restrained. The three kept moving until they found a staircase, and they moved up slowly, keeping their heads down so they wouldn't be seen.

"Lionel, how's it look?" Lelouch asked as Lionel looked over.

"Get down!" Lionel snapped quietly, shoving Lelouch's head down, and gunshots sounded, followed by multiple thuds. Lionel focused so he could hear what the soldier were saying.

"Report." The captain's voice sounded.

"We found only eleven's here sir." A soldier replied, and the captain growled.

"You're sure of it? That exit comes out here." The captain stated.

"Yes sir, it matches up with our map of the old city." The soldier stated. Lionel looked back at Lelouch and the girl, and a little girls cries could be heard, but they were soon silenced by gunshots. Lionel growled, and Lelouch's phone went off. _Dammit, why now of all times!? _He yelled in his head as Lelouch quickly silenced the ringing. The soldier ran over and grabbed the boys, throwing them against the wall as they kept the girl back.

"Gugh!" Lionel gasped as he hit the wall hard.

"What an appropriate location for terrorists to meet their ends." The captain chuckled.

"You scum." Lelouch growled.

"Still, the two of you did well for students, but that's to be expected, you're Britannians." The captain stated as the two boys glared at him. "Unfortunately my clever young friends, the two of you have no future." He added, aiming his pistol at Lelouch, and both boys cringed.

"No they mustn't die!" the girl shouted as she ran out in front of the two, the shot from the pistol nailing her straight in the forehead, and she fell at the boys feet.

"You shot her!" Lelouch gasped. Lionel growled as he stood with his hands clenched next to Lelouch. _Dammit, we can't die here! Not now! _He thought.

"Hmph, our orders were to bring her back alive if possible. Oh well nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that the royal guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do the two of you think?" the captain asked. Lelouch's hand was hovering over the fallen girls, and Lioenl had a hand on her shoulder, a glare on his face as he looked at the soldiers, who had a smug look on their faces. _First Suzaku… then this girl… now Lelouch and me? No no no! I'm not accepting that! We're not dying here! Not when we still have to look after Nunally! _He thought, shaking his head. The girl grabbed Lelouch's hand, and both boys gasped as they got an odd feeling.

"Neither of you want it to end here, do you?" the girls voice said in their heads, and Lionel felt himself in an odd space, Lelouch next to him. _What? _Both thought. "The two of you appear to have a reason for living." She continued. _The girl? That's impossible… _Lionel heard Lelouch think. "If I grant you both power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power, the two of you must agree to make my one wish come true, and if one can't, then the other will. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time. A different life. The power of the king will condemn you both to a life of solitude, are you prepared for this?" she asked.

"Yes, I hereby accept the terms of your contract!" both boys said with a set resolve. Lelouch stood up, and hand over his left eye, and Lionel rose in a similar manner, though his eyes were open.

"Say, how a should Britannian who detests his own country live his life?" lelouch asked the soldiers.

"Amusing question, isn't it?" Lionel chuckled.

"Are you both some kind of radicals? Huh?" the captain hummed in confusion.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a school boy, or have you realized, the only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed?" Lelouch asked. Lionel had a stoic look on his face as Lelouch's left eye gleaned a red bird like sigil.

"What's happening here?" the captain gasped, his hand shaking.

"I Lelouch vi Britannia command you, now all of you, die!" Lelouch ordered. The soldiers froze for a second, but then the captain gleaned a crazy grin as he raised his pistol to his neck.

"Happily your highness!" he cackled as the other soldiers made the same movement. "Fire!" he chuckled, and all the soldiers fired their pistols into their own necks. Lionel simply blinked as blood hit his face along with Lelouch's. Lelouch's face looked surprised for a second, but then it changed to wicked delight, and he started laughing. _And so it begins. _Lionel thought as he wiped the blood off his face with a quick movement.

**A/N**

**Whoop! Here comes the ride!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Turn 02: First casualty**

"Alright, now, next priority is to get out of here, right?" Lionel asked as he picked up an assault rifle and reloaded it.

"Why would you need that?" Lelouch asked.

"Just a precaution." Lionel stated. A crash sounded, and both boys shot around, and Lionel ditched the rifle just in case, letting it fall to his feet. A Sutherland with red shoulder plates rolled in, stopping at the hole it'd made. Lelouch and Lionel had blank looks on their faces the whole time.

"What happened here? And why are Birtannian students in a place like this?" a girls voice asked, and she couldn't have been much older than either of the twins. "Are you deaf!? Answer me or I'll…" she started. Lelouch huffed, and the pilot opened fire, hitting the wall around the boys as a warning shot, but neither flinched or even moved, their hair whipping about from the moving air. "Answer me!"

"I order you to come out, at once!" Lelouch ordered, the sigil appearing in his eye again.

"Who the hell do you think you are to order me!?" the pilot demanded. The sigil vanished from Lelouch's eye. _Guess it only works with direct eye contact. _Lionel thought.

"My name is Alan Spacer, and this is my brother Michael. Our fathers a duke." Lelouch said as he put his arms up slightly, Lionel doing the same. "Our ID cards out in a breast pockets, after you confirm who we are we'll request your protection." Lelouch added, and Lionel smirked slightly. The pilot got out of the Sutherland, and she was a dark skinned girl that definitely wasn't much older than the boys, maybe a bit younger.

"Keep your hands up in the air. I'll take out your IDs" She ordered as she held up a pistol as she started walking towards the boys.

"Now then, hand your Knightmare over to me." Lelouch ordered, the sigil appearing once again. The girl's eyes widened shortly, then she flipped her pistol around and held up the Sutherlands key.

"Understood. The code number is XG21G2D4." She said as she threw the key to Lelouch.

"Got it. Lionel, let's go." Lelouch said as he walked over to the Sutherland. Lionel nodded and squeezed in behind Lelouch. The minute he touched the walls on the cockpit, a sigil appeared in his left eye, and he had an odd feeling.

"Lionel? What's wrong?" Lelouch asked as he pulled away.

"I… I don't know… but… somehow I understand the specs of this thing. It's a purist faction Sutherland, so it's slightly more highspec than others. I know how to repair it, modify it, and pilot it efficiently. I… I think this is what my power manifests as." Lionel muttered.

"It seems it allows you to understand the fundamental attributes of a weapon. I doubt it's just Knightmares that this works on." Lelouch muttered.

"Yeah. But, I'll need to get my own if you want me to be of any help Lelouch." Lionel nodded.

"I can take care of that. Let's find a lone Knightmare shall we?" Lelouch chuckled. After a small amount of searchin, the two found what they were looking for.

"You there, why isn't your IFF activated?" the pilot of the Sutherland asked.

"My Knightmare was damaged slightly." Lelouch replied.

"Get out and let me check your idea so I can be sure." The pilot said as he got out of his Knightmare.

"Will do sir." Lelouch chuckled as he opened the cockpit and stood up, "But, before that, could you hand your Knightmare over to my brother here?" Lelouch asked, using his power to make the man listen. Lionel jumped down and walked over to the man.

"Here you are. The code is 5T7H8U9I." the soldier stated, handing the key to Lionel.

"Thank you." Lionel said with a smile, taking out a pistol he'd swiped and shooting the soldier, just to be safe.

"Can I ask what that was for?" Lelouch asked as Lionel started up the Sutherland, and his power activated again.

"It was a precaution." Lionel stated, "So, my power lets me understand weapons huh? Well, it'll make understanding these things much easier. Good thing I'm the one who inherited mothers piloting skills." He chuckled as he sped off with Lelouch. "So, what's the plan?"

"If we can find those rebels then I think we can actually push the Britannian's back. Should we give it a go?" Lelouch chuckled.

"You're the strategist. I'm just the one who does the fighting!" Lionel chuckled.

"Find a supply train and get it to stop. I'm going to make a quick call, and make sure you're not spotted." Lelouch stated.

"Heh, do you remember which one of us has moterhs piloting skills? You got the brains, but I got the technique and strength. Besides, I spent enough time in the simulator, so these pilots will be chumps." Lionel chuckled as he sped off to the right end used the Slash Harken's to get up on the train tracks. He sped down the tracks until he saw the supply train.

"Perfect." He chuckled as he launched himself to the next set of tracks and sped down till he reached the front. He saw the red Glasgow being chased by a couple of Sutherlands and he opened fire on the Sutherlands when the Glasgow launched up onto the train.

"What the hell!? Friendly fire!?" Jeremiah gasped as he was forced to eject when his Knightmare's legs were shot out along with an arm, and his companion was forced to do the same.

"Who was that?" Kallen asked as she sped back down the top of the train, stopping near Lioenl's stolen Sutherland.

"The two of us are friends. Don't bother asking him anything, he won't talk much." Lelouch said through the radio. _Only because I'd prefer to make sure no one knows about me. Yet anyway. _Lionel thought as he moved to the side of the train and pulled open one of the doors.

"I'm going to keep moving and take out whoever I can. Best of luck to all of you." Lionel said as he launched down the side of the tracks and sped off, just as Ohgi and his group approached.

"Lionel, what's your status?" Lelouch asked as Lionel sped around a corner, taking out two more Sutherlands with a quick strafe.

"I'm perfectly fine. While you're getting the little group ready I'll be starting the cleanup. Talk to you in a few." Lionel replied. He stopped and peered around another corner. _Foru this time. I'll need to lure them into one on one, or at least two at a time. I'm not the best at on the fly strategy like Lelouch, but I can make do if I have to. _He thought. He sped into an alleyway and headed up, flipping onto the roof. There was a ruined wall that was perfectly positioned and he fired his Slash Harkens at it, bringing it down on two of the Sutherlands.

"What the hell!? GWAGH!" one of the pilots yelled before his Knightmare was shot to pieces. "

Who's there!?" the remaining pilot yelled. Lionel kept silent as he rushed out with a baton ready, slamming the enemy Sutherlands head before firing at pointblank range on the cockpit, an explosion firing out the back as he spun around it and sped off.

"How good of a pilot is that guy? He's going solo and not even getting touched." Kallen gasped when she saw Lionel's progress on her radar, and a clean path was being cut. "He's making a path!"

"Exactly. All forces, follow that path and follow my orders as you do so, and you'll win this." Lelouch ordered. _Good work Lionel, you really have inherited mother's skills as a pilot, and that power of yours allows you to understand how any sort of weapon works. Combine that with your raw talent and you have yourself a deadly combination. _He thought, placing down a black knight.

"Okay Lelouch, I made our needed path, now do your thing!" Lionel growled as he slammed a Sutherland to the ground before firing. "I've only taken some damage from shots that grazed me, but I should be able to pull through the rest of this."

"Lionel, there's a four man team heading straight for you at eight o'clock." Lelouch stated.

"On it!" Lionel chuckled as he spun around and dashed off in the direction he needed to, firing on the four Sutherlands with both machinegun fire and explosives from the assault rifles grenade launcher.

(Clovis' G1)

"Prince Clovis, that lone unit that was reported just took out another squad!" bartley gasped.

"What!? Could these terrorists truly have such a skilled pilot that the can work alone and defeat four of our knights!?' Clovis gasped. "Ngh. Lloyd!" he shouted.

(With Lionel)

Lionel looked around from up on a building, the sounds of gunfire and explosions sounding from all around.

"Well done Lelouch. Once again you've planned a brilliant strategy." He chuckled as he leaned back and placed his chin on his right hand, in a position a lot like Lelouch's normal slouch. When his radar went off Lionel looked at it closely. "A lone unit, but it's moving faster than a Sutherland. What is that?" he muttered. When the unit sped by, he got a brief glimpse of a white Knightmare with gold edging. "Lelouch! I just spotted a lone unit heading down the area! It's moving faster than Sutherlands and is heading for one for the teams! I'll rendezvous with you immediately!" he said as he dashed down the ruined and tilted side of the building.

"No! See what you can do about it!" Lelocuh ordered.

"Ngh…. I'll do what I can." Lionel growled. _This thing isn't highspec enough to deal with a new model. I need something better that's more suited to my skill set anyway, but the odds of that happening are close to zero. _He thought. He kept an eye on it for a while, observing it's movements so he could plan a strategy. When the white Knightmare stopped in an open street after saving a civilian, Lionel dashed down and opened fire just as it spun around, and it blocked the bullets with a shield it generated.

"So, you managed to see that coming huh? Guess we'll be getting close!" he yelled as the White Knightmare sped forward, a Slash Harken prepped to slash him. Lionel spun around and dodged, slamming the white Knightmare with one of the batons and firing at it again, though the Knigntmare launched upwards and avoided his fire. Lionel smirked and fired his Slash Harken's forward, right where the white Knightmare would land. The pilot managed to deflect one of them, but the second hit it on the shoulder. "Dammit." Lionel growled.

"This one's good. He's keeping up with me despite the fact he's using a Sutherland. I wonder why?" Suzaku growled as he fired his own Slash Harkens. Lionel attempted to dodge, but one of the legs on his Sutherland was nailed at the knee, and the firing arm was destroyed.

"Damn, guess I'm out." He growled as he ejected. The cockpit crashed to the ground, and Lionel retreated into an alleyway. "Lelouch, where the hell are you?" he yelled as he dialed his phone.

"I'm near the G1. I'm about to pay Clovis a visit." Lelouch chuckled. Lionel stopped dead in the alley.

"Lelouch… I think we should do this together. Hold on for a second and I'll meet up with you." Lionel stated.

"Hmph, alright." Lelouc chuckled.

(A while later/G1)

Lionel and Lelouch stood in the elevator, both in stolen soldiers uniforms.

"First, we'll make him call a cease fire to end this madness." Lelouch said as he reloaded a pistol.

"Then what? Interrogate him?" Lionel asked.

"Of course. After that, it's a simple matter." Lelouch stated as the door opened and he two stepped out.

"What is it now?" Bartley demanded. Lelouch moved his visor to the side.

"You'll all leave now." He muttered. All the officers in the room froze, then they quickly shambled out of the room.

"What!? What is going on!? Who are you!?" Clobis snapped.

"We're asking the questions." Lelouch stated as he raised his pistol, and Clovis' eyes widened.

"Fine…" Clovis grumbled, what do you want?" he asked.

"First, call a cease fire, then, we talk." Lelouch stated. Clovis growled. "Do it, or I shoot." Lelouch added. Lionel flicked the switch for the intercom. Clovis growled again, then sighed.

"Attention all forces! Cease fire at once! I, Clovis, third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area 11 hereby command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once! You will also cease destruction of any buildings or property! All casualties, whether Britannian or 11, shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are hereby ordered, cease fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting!" Clovis declared. "Are you satisfied?" he asked as Lionel flicked off the lights.

"Very. Well done." Lelouch stated.

"And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads?" Clovis asked as he leaned on one hand. "Or perhaps a nice game of chess?"

"That has a familiar ring." Lelouch chuckled.

"Hmm?" Clovis hummed.

"Don't you recall? The two of us used to play chess together as boys. Of course, I would always win." Lelouch stated.

"What!?" Clovis growled.

"Remember? At the Ares Villa." Lelouch stated.

"You… just who are the two of you?" Clovis demanded.

"It's been a long time, big brother." Lelouch said as he stepped forward so Clovis could see his face. Clovis leaned forward, his eyes wide with shock. "The eldest son of the late consort Marianne and 17th in line to the imperial throne. Lelouch vi Britannia at your service." Lelouch stated, putting one arm over his chest and lowering to one knee in mock respect.

"Wait… Lelouch… if you're here… then… does that mean…" Clovis gasped. Lionel stepped forward and removed his own helmet.

"Second eldest child of the late Marianne and 18th in line for the throne, Lionel vi Britannia." Lionel chuckled with a smirk.

"Both of you… but… but I thought…" Clovis stuttered.

"That we were dead? You were wrong." Lelouch stated.

"We have returned, your highness." Lionel chuckled as he bowed with mock respect like Lelouch.

"And we've come back to change everything." Lelouch added as he stood up and aimed his gun at Clovis' forehead.

"I… I'm over joyed! It was said that you both died when Japan was brought into the fold. It's a blessing to have you both back! We should depart for the homeland immediately!" Clovis said nervoiusly.

"So what, we can be used as tools of diplomacy!" Lionel snapped.

"It seems you've forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place." Lelouch stated. Clovis' eyes widened. "That's right. It was because our mother was killed. Mother held the title of Knight of Honor, though she was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other imperial consorts held her in contempt. Even though you made it look like the work of terrorists, I know full, you people killed our mother!" he continued.

"It wasn't me! I swear to you it wasn't!" Clovis screamed.

"Then tell me everything you know. The truth cannot be hidden from me any longer. By whose hand was she slain?" Lelouch demanded, his power activating once again.

"My brother, second prince Schneizel and second princess Cornelia. They can tell you." Clovis stated, his eyes sinking a bit.

"Schneizel and Cornelia!?" Lionel gasped.

"They were at the heart of this?" Lelouch asked, "That's all that you know isn't it?" he said when he didn't get a reply.

"I swear it wasn't me! I had, nothing to do with it!" Clovis screamed.

"I believe you." Lelouch replied. "However…" he added, moving the gun closer to Clovis' forehead.

"Please, you can't! We may have different mothers but you and I are still blood!" Clovis screeched.

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." Lelouch said wickedly. Lionel blinked and looked to the side as the shot was fired.

"And so we've eliminated the first of them." Lionel muttered as he put his helmet back on. Lelouch staggered back, dropping the pistol. "C'mon Lelouch, let's get out of here and get home." He muttered, letting Lelouch lean on him a bit. _So… our plans are getting into motion… well… our rods going to be full of hardships from here on out. I hope you realize that Lelouch. _He thought as he managed to slip by the soldiers on the outside. _I need to focus on one thing at a time… and today was full of things to think about. Hope we can make this work out. _He continued, looking back at the ghetto from where he and Lelouch were.

"Well Lelouch, looks like your brilliant plan won again." He chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Turn 3: Surprising Development**

"Wake up Lelouch! I know you're sleeping your hand stopped moving!" Milly yelled as she hit Lelouch on the head with a rolled up piece of paper. Lionel let out a sigh and went back to working on the papers Milly had dumped in front of him.

"Well you don't have to beat me up over it do you?" Lelouch muttered.

"Ha! Serves you right for ditching me like that!" Rival laughed.

"Can you let that go Rivalz?" Lionel sighed.

"That's right, what was up with you yesterday?" Shirley asked Lelouch, who was rubbing his head where Milly had been hitting him.

"Oh well…" Lelouch started.

"That's enough for now you guys!" Milly proclaimed, tapping the rolled paper on her right hand like it was some kind of symbol of her authority, "Let's not bet side tracked here! If we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget there won't be money left for anything at all!"

"And if it comes to that point…" Nina mumbled.

"The Equestrian Club will be pissed!" Rivalz said casually, "We don't want em' comin' in here on horseback!"

"Rivalz! Can't you be a more serious student council member?" Milly asked the boy.

"You know, it would've been nice of you if you'd reminded us about this mess a day ago!" Shirley added.

"I would have to say a day later! Then we would've given up!" Rivalz put in.

"Good idea! We can still do that!" Lelouch added.

"If we _want _to have our asses handed to us by a bunch of idiots on horseback." Lionel muttered.

"GUUUUTS!" Milly shouted, and all five of the other student council members cringed.

"Are you trying that 'guts' spell again?" Rivalz asked.

"Yep. I want you people to start putting your all into this!" Milly declared.

"I really don't think that your magic's gonna do a whole lot." Lelouch pointed out.

"Yeah… not that it _does _do much at all." Lionel added.

"Actually, it's got me going Madame President!" Shirley said enthusiastically.

"Supple and willing, that's what I like." Milly mused. _Here she goes again. _Lionel thought, rolling his eyes.

"I train hard in the gymnastics club!" Shirley quipped.

"That's not what I was getting at." Milly stated, getting a questioning look from Shirley. "You're a ten. From what I've seen in the girls bathroom any way. You've been filling out in all the right places huh?" She continued. Lionel slapped his forehead. _And she went there. _He thought with a sigh.

"You've both been filling out in all the right places huh?" Milly continued.

"Hahooo." Rivalz chuckled.

"Wha- what are you talking about you perv!?" Shirley demanded as she wrapped her arms around her chest.

(Later/Hallways)

"Jeez, our presidents just a dirty old man on the inside, sullying the meeting with her filthy mind." Shirley sighed.

"Yeah, well, that's Milly for you." Nina added.

"Though I swear I'm going to have a permanently red forehead if it keeps up. Yeesh." Lionel sighed.

"Ehehahaha, look on the bright side, we got the budget balanced didn't we?" Rivalz asked, trying to lighten the mood as they all entered the classroom.

"They used poison gas!?" someone asked in a shocked tone.

"Man that's freaky, Shinjuku's only thirty minutes from here." One of the other students sitting around a computer said. The computer screen showed footage of Brintannian soldiers at a roadblock in Shinjuku. _They're trying to cover up Clovis' death aren't they? _Lionel thought.

"Oh my god, I saw smoke rising over in Shinjuku! That must've been the gas!" the girl who was sitting by the computer added.

"Are they saying anything else about it?" one of the boys asked as Lelouch walked in.

"Shinjuku?" Shirley asked Lelouch, turning to him.

"I heard about it in real time from a friend. That's why I called you yesterday." Lelouch replied. _As in we were there, fighting Britannian military forces with terrorists. _Lionel thought as he nodded.

"Hey! Check out the footage of those dead 11's!" the other boy by the computer called out, prompting the student council entourage to turn towards it.

"Ugh, don't look at that!" a girl said in disgust. _So… I guess they are covering it up… but why? _Lionel thought, then he gagged slightly when the image of Clovis limp corpse popped into his head, and he had to stop himself from vomiting, the same as Lelouch, who must've been thinking the same thing.

(Bathroom)

Lionel spat out the water in his mouth, a sour taste still there.

"Do you think they're hiding Clovis' death to fend off anarchy?" Lelouch asked him as he wiped off his mouth.

"That's what I would think. It makes plenty of sense. Though… I do worry they'll try to find a scape goat. I just wonder who they would use." Lionel replied, turning off the faucet.

"Hmph… I guess I'm not as tough as I thought I was." Lelouch chuckled. Lionel chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"That goes for both of us." Lionel added.

(Classroom)

"Kallen, it's been ages!" a girl in the class said happily as Lionel and Lelouch walked back in. Lionel got a curious look. _Kallen… No way… it's her! The girl Lelouch and I saw when we were in the truck! No wonder she looked familiar. _He thought as he and Lelouch took their seats.

"What's up guys, see something you like?" Rivalz chuckled as he popped up behind the two.

"Just thinking this is a rare event." Lelouch stated.

"She's been gone this whole semester, so it's a surprise." Lionel stated.

"Kallen Stadtfeld: They say she's sick or something. And she barely showed up at school last year either. Still, her grades are at the top of the class, and she's a member of the Stadtfeld family, which means she's well-bred and rolling in money! You two sure know how to pick him, despite the fact it makes a competition." Rivalz explained on a whim.

"It's not like that." The twins said in unison.

"Ah, you guys don't have to hide it! A touch to sheltered though is you ask me." Rivalz continued.

"Shut up Rivalz." Lionel muttered, shaking his head.

(School Rooftop)

"So, I'm guess you went and got answers from Kallen?" Lionel asked Lelouch as they leaned on the railing.

"Yeah. She was piloting that red Glasgow, and apparently she's a half-blood." Lelouch stated.

"Well that strangely makes a lot of sense. So, what's the plan now?" Lionel asked.

"Well, for some reason my power… or, geass, I suppose, only worked once on her. I'll need to test its limitations and strengths so I can work around them. But, she's suspicious, so I'll have to make sure of that. In the meantime we need to fabricate identities to use so that no one will suspect us." Lelouch stated.

"Hmph, I'll put that into though. And with my geass, I found out some things about it recently. It works on anything classified as a weapon. Knives, kitchen utensils, hell, even a pen. It also seems to have some kind of bleed over effect because I remember everything I learn." Lionel stated, looking at his hand, "I think this'll be useful in the long run. If we can find some way for me to touch that white Knightmare, I could probably find a way to beat it." he added.

"That would be useful, but focus on our current objective Lionel. You have a bit of a bad habit of thinking _too _far ahead." Lelouch chuckled.

"Hey! I'm just considering the possibilities!" Lionel snapped.

"Just don't go over-board. It's why you're not a good strategist." Lelouch snickered.

"At least I can actually pilot a Knightmare skillfully!" Lionel growled, starting up what was always a regular argument between him and Lelouch, something they hadn't grown out of from their childhood days.

(Night)

Lionel and Lelouch walked into the room were Sayoko was looking after Nunally.

"I'm sorry we're so late." Lelouch chuckled.

"Hi Lelouch, Lionel. Welcome home." Nunnally said, her closed, blind eyes directed towards the boys.

"Yes, welcome home my lords." Sayoko said.

"No place like it Sayoko, right Nunnally?" Lelouch sighed.

"Yeah…" Lionel sighed. _If only this could last forever… but… things come to an end at some point, we just don't know when. _He thought.

(Lionel's room)

Lionel was leaning on the wall, sitting down on his bed while Lelouch helped Nunnally out with dinner. He'd needed time to think, so he'd excused himself early. _So, now that we have these… geass powers we can actually go through with our plans huh? Well, I can leave the planning up to Lelouch since that's his thing… but I'll need to brush up on my piloting skills, especially since Britannia's got that new model, and I only managed to hold it off in a Sutherland for a few minutes at best, and I bet Kallen's Glasgow didn't last more than a few seconds against that thing. Dammit… I need to find a way to get a better Knightmare! The only problem is, Lelouch and I'll have to build up a reputation first… well… I'll do what Lelouch said and focus on what I've gotta do right now. _He thought, letting out a sigh. _One problem though is that Kallen might be suspicious about us, but, knowing Lelouch, he'll deal with that problem somehow, that's for sure._

For the next couple of days, Lionel kept an eye on Kallen along with Lelouch, making notes about how she was observing both of them. He thought it made since, since she would've assumed either one of the boys had been giving the orders or out fighting, but that meant he had to keep his guard up. After class another day, Lelouch gave Lionel a brief nod as he stood up, and Lionel responded with a nod of his own, leaving the room just as Lelouch walked over to Kallen and her group of friends.

"There ya' are!" Rivalz chuckled as he grabbed Lionel's collar.

"Whoa! Rivalz, what the hell are you doing!?" Lionel snapped as he freed himself.

"Well, we accidently dropped our data chip in club house and need some help looking for it. By the way where's Lelouch?" Rivalz asked. _The clubhouse!? Lelouch said he was going to take Kallen there to talk… man this is gonna dent things up… but… gagh, I should just see how things play out. _Lionel thought.

"Uh, he's a little busy, let's get moving!" Lionel said quickly as he started walking at a fast pace.

"What's with him?" Rivalz mumbled.

(Student council club house)

Lionel scanned the floor on the balcony carefully, Rivalz, Shirley, and Nina looking for the data chip just as carefully. _Let's hope this take a bit. _He thought.

"Oh ho, something coming up huh?" Rivalz chuckled.

"Here it is! I found it! Look, this is it right?" Shirley called out, holding up the small computer chip and shooting up.

"What a relief you found our lab data!" Nina sighed, relief obvious.

"Ugh, good. My ass is killing me!" Rivalz muttered. _Damn that was fast. _Lionel thought as he stood up, looking over the edge and spotting Lelouch and Kallen.

"Were you able to find it?!" Milly asked, coming through one of the doors and pushing along a cart with various pots and pans on it. "I finished up on my end, shall we dig in?"

"Oh wow!" Rivalz marveled.

"Way to go Milly!" Shirley congratulated.

"Well done as always from what I'm smelling." Lionel chuckled.

"Hahaha, you adore me, I know!" Milly said proudly, setting down some of the pots on the table.

"Um, what is all of this?" Lelouch asked, Kallen standing next to him.

"Lelouch don't you know? I thought that's why you brought her. We're inducting Kallen into the student council." Milly stated, and Lionel's eyes widened in surprise, , "It was my grandfather's idea actually."

"The principal's?" Lelouch asked.

"He thought it best, with her poor health she'd have a harder time with regular club activities." Milly clarified. "Oh, I'm Milly, the president of the council, pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, thank you the pleasures all mine." Kallen replied as the others trotted down the stairs, Lionel being last since he was going a bit slower, still being cautious.

"I'm Rivalz, secretary if there's anything you need help with, I'm your man!" Rivalz introduced.

"Hi I'm Shirley! And I'm a member of the swim club, welcome!" Shirley added.

"H-hi there, my name's Nina." Nina said timidly.

"I'm Lelouch's twin brother Lionel, nice to meet you Kallen." Lionel said, taking one hand out of his pockets in a small wave.

"It's… nice to meet all of you." Kallen replied.

"Shirley, I'm sorry, but could you set these on the table for me?" Nunnally asked as she rolled her wheelchair forward, a few boxes on her lap.

"Oh sure, thanks Nunna!" Shirley said, moving towards the younger girl.

"Nunnally, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.

"This is Lelouch's sister." Milly clarified when she saw Kallen's confused look.

"I'm still in the middle school group, so I can't be on the council yet." Nunnally added.

"That's alright, you're an honorary member in our book!" Rivalz chuckled, Nina giving an agreeing "mhmm."

"Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you Kallen." Nunnally said.

"Thank you, you as well." Kallen said.

"Right, shall we kick this off with a toast?" Rivalz suggested, placing a bottle of champagne on the table.

"Champange!?" Shirley asked, shocked.

"Not again Rivalz." Lionel sighed, slapping his forehead.

"Yeah, but we're on the student council, we shouldn't!" Nina added.

"Oh come one, loosen up you guys!" Rivalz laughed, getting ready to pop the cork off.

"No way! We're gonna get in trouble!" Shirley bit, grabbing the bottle and struggling to get it away from Rivalz. Nina moved back a bit and covered her ears, and Lionel moved over by Nunnally and Milly, away from the chaos.

"What's going on?" Nunnally asked since she couldn't see what was happening.

"Here Nunnally." Milly said, handing the small girl a glass of juice.

"I think its best you don't know Nunnally." Lionel stated, leaning his elbows on the back of her wheelchair.

"Lelouch!" Rivalz called out, "Heads up!" he called, throwing the bottle of champagne towards Lelouch, who caught it with one hand. Shirley pushed Rivalz to the side and rushed over to Lelouch.

"You're not getting away with this either Lulu- whoa!" Shirley said, trying to grab the battle, but causing her and Lelouch to fall over. Lionel noted how quickly Kallen reacted, swatting the cork aside as it flew her way, but the stream from the bottle and splashed onto her head. Everyone else who was still standing had surprised looks on their faces, though Lionel just rolled his eyes and leaned on his left hand.

"What just happened?" Nunnally asked.

"You don't wanna know." Lionel sighed as he shook his head.

(A short time later)

"No way…" Lionel gasped, feigning surprise as the news report rolled by.

"Lelouch it's awful!" Nunnally said as Lelouch walked in with Kallen.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead." Milly stated.

"They're saying he was killed!" Rivalz added.

"Just who would assassinate a royal family member?" Lionel muttered, still acting ignorant.

"Prince Clovis has been taken from us! He fought for peace and justice, against all of the 11's!" Margrave Jeremiah declared, giving his speech, which Kai was watching intently. "He died a martyr! We must all bury our sorrow, and carry on his will!" Jeremiah continued.

"We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news!" a news lady said as the broadcast switched.

"Huh?" Rivalz grunted.

"The man suspected as the murderer has been captured!" the news lady continued, prompting surprised reactions from everyone in the room. "According to this report, the suspect is an Honorary Britannian." _WHAT!? _Lionel gasped in his head when a feed of Suzaku being led through a crowd by soldiers started to show. _So… I was right when I said they were going to look for a scape goat! But… why Suzaku? _He continued, looking at Lelouch, whose face showed he was having a similar reaction.

"Private Suzaku Kururugi a former 11 and Honorary Britannian. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi has been arrested for murder!" The reporter continued. Lionel's hands balled into fists. _I guess Lelouch and I will be making our first move pretty soon now… well then, the stage has been set. _He thought, his face going back to its stoic look. _Time to start again. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Turn 04: Zero and Abyss**

(The next day/ Auditorium)

"Truly this has been a painful incident for all! The viceroy of Area 11, our beloved Prince Clovis, has been lost to us forever." The principal said. Lionel was standing in the crowd, an stoic, yet slightly annoyed, look on his face. "However, we can and will bear the weight of this tragedy. From this darkest of hours, draw strength…." Lionel sighed and tuned out, wanting to ignore the rest of this corny speech.

(Afterwards)

"The purebloods what?" Shirley asked, looking back at Lelouch and Lionel.

"Well from what I understand they're saying only pureblood Britannian's should be allowed to serve in the military." Lelouch stated.

"And I suppose using an Honorary Britannian as the suspect will make it all the more easy for them." Lionel sighed.

"You say that like he's innocent." Shirley stated.

"He probably is who knows?" Lionel shrugged, "I've never been one to go off words any way, I like to see solid proof. Actions speak louder than words. Always have, always will." He added.

"That's a rather valid point." Lelouch chuckled as Rivalz ran up to them.

"Hey guys you got anything going on this afternoon? After all, classes have been canceled for the day. Folks have been askin' for a rematch!" the blue haired boy chuckled in an excited tone.

"And here he goes again." Lionel sighed.

"You are not gambling you guys!" Shirley shouted.

"Oh come on, don't be such a stick in the mud!" Rivalz stated.

"She's right though, maybe it's time to quit." Lelouch stated, looking to his left.

"Huh?" Lionel and Rival asked in unison, Lionel cocking an eyebrow.

"I found a better opponent actually." Lelouch stated, and then it clicked in Lionel's head. _Oh, so that's what you mean. _He thought.

"Huh? You did? I don't get it." Shirley breathed out in surprise.

"You guys are cutting me in on the action to right?" Rivalz asked.

"I don't think so." Lionel chuckled.

"Yeah, it's not really up your alley." Lelouch added.

(Below Tokyo tower)

Lionel leaned up against the remains of the once much taller tower, a duffel bag at his feet. He shifted a bit and moved the bag so the small glimpse of white wasn't visible as a precaution. Lelouch wasn't far off, his phone out for when he'd make the call to Kallen to get her and the others in her group to board a train where the two would make their introductions, but not as themselves, far from it actually. Lionel started to follow Lelouch as his brother made the call, the two maintaining a short distance. When Lelouch hung up his phone, he made a small wave and Lionel moved forward next to him.

"So, I suppose you're plans in effect?" he asked.

"We'll give them a brief tour before making our introduction, just so we can make out point." Lelouch chuckled.

"Hmph, whatever you say." Lionel chuckled.

(Aboard the train)

Kallen leaned on a rail, Ohgi and the others not far off, the phone from this "Zero" person in her hand. She gasped a bit when it went off, and she answered.

"What now?" she asked.

"Face forward and look to your right." Zero stated, and Kallen did so, "What do you see?" he asked.

"The Britannian city. It was stolen away from us, and built on our sacrifice." Kallen stated.

"And on the left?" Zero asked, Kallen shifting to look out the other window.

"I see our city. Remnants of a desecated city after the Britannian sucked it dry." Kallen replied.

"Good answer." Zero stated. "Now make your way to the front of the train." He added, hanging up. Kallen looked down at the phone briefly, but started moving forward with a stern look. The others followed, and they made their way through the seemingly unaware crowd until they got to the front. Two figures were at the other end of the front car when they entered, and all they could see was the back of a black and white cape from both, the collars high enough to hide their heads.

"Was it you? On the phone?" Kallen asked the two, not really sure which one was Zero.

"Whoa, do you think it's a trap?" Sugiyama asked.

"Well? Was that you in Shinjuku? Was that ceasefire you're doing?" Kallen asked, putting force into her question.

Hey, we're talkin' to you!" Sugiyama snapped. As the tunnel went dark, bth figures turned around. Their outfits were identical in all but color and mask details. Where's the outfit under one's cape was purple with gold trim, the others was black, and his gloves were fingerless. Ones mask was black with a large, purple, oval visor and a stretched out, gold colored bird sigil, while the others mas was white with a small black visor on the lower part of the mask where his eyes must've been, and the bird sigil on his was red.

"What do you think of our tour of the settlement?" the one in black asked.

"Your tour?" Ohgi responded.

"Oh come on, there's no way it was these jokers." Sugiyama scoffed.

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two. The settlement, and the ghetto." The one in black stated, flipping his arms out in each direction.

"Yeah we know. There's a difference between us and them." Ohgi said taking a step forward. "A very harsh one. And that's why we resist them."

"You're wrong." Zero stated. "Britannia will not fall to terrorism."

"Fall?" Ohgi wondered.

"It's little better than childish nuisance." The one in black stated.

"Let's just say that we have… higher ambitions." The one in white muttered, his voice matching the others accept for the monotone.

"What was that? You callin us a bunch of kids!?" Yoshida snapped.

"You should know your enemy. It is not people, but Britannia itself! It is the war you must wage, but not on the innocent. Take up your sword, fight for justice!" the one in black declared.

"That's all easy enough to say isn't it?! Hiding behind those masks! Why should we even trust you two!? And besides, which one is Zero!?" Kallen yelled.

"I am the one you know as Zero." The one in black stated, then he gestures to the one in white, "And this is Abyss, the one who was piloting the Sutherland."

"Well, why don't you guys lose the masks!?" Sugiyama yelled.

"Right. Are you going to show us your face or not?" Ohgi added.

"Very well, we'll show you. But rather than our faces, bear witness to our power! If we deliver to you the impossible, then we might have earned your trust." Zero declared.

"We have our methods, as you saw at Shinjuku, now, let us show you what more we can do." Abyss stated. Kallen's eyes widened slightly, and she let out a growl. Though both were intimidating in their own right, Abyss' quiescence and monotone somehow made him even more threatening than his charismatic partner, and the fact he was a capable Knightmare pilot from what Kallen had briefly seen at Shinjuku only added to that.

(Evening/Junkyard)

"I see, just you two then?" Zero asked, standing on top of a pile of junk, Abyss to his left on a larger pile.

"I'm sorry, we just need a little more time. If more people understood what we…" Ohgi said.

"No, the two of you will do just fine." Zero stated.

"Come on that's ridiculous! There'll be too many of them!" Kallen yelled.

"With your help, clearing the task at hand will be child's play." Zero stated. "I'll need this by tomorrow." Zero added, flipping out a piece of paper. "All that matters is the exterior." He said as Ohgi took the paper.

"This is… a plan for the royal transport! How did you two get this!?" Ohgi gasped.

"Like I said, we have our resources." Abyss stated. Underneath the mask he wore, Lionel was smirking to himself as his eyes shifted to look at Zero, or, in actuality, Lelouch. _If all goes to plan, then we'll have saved Suzaku, and hopefully get him on our side… but… I do have my doubts on that last part Lelouch. Suzaku's stubborn as hell, and he'd much rather take a court martial than let terrorist save him. That's my only problem with this. Still, at least we will be able to clear his name. _He thought.

(The next night/ Highway)

Behind the front flag of the faux transport, Zero and Abyss waited for the right time, listening to what was going on outside. Below in the driver's seat, Kallen was clutching the wheel tightly. When a tap sounded, she begun to pull forward, heading down the highway until they reached a checkpoint. Thankfully, the false transport was convincing enough and they were let by. Kallen continued down the highway until the convoy transporting Suzaku came into sight.

"You dare desecrate his highnesses transport!?" Jeremiah yelled as the flase transport stopped a few yards away from the convoy, drawing his pistol. "Come out of there!" he ordere. As Jeremiah finished, the front flag went up in flames, revealing Zero and Abyss side by side at slight angles to each other, the crowd letting out a collective gaso.

"I am, Zero." Zero stated.

"And I am Abyss." Abyss added, their vocies carrying out acorss the area.

"Zero and Abyss? What, like nothing and the end?" Diethard muttered from the news van he was in.

"I've seen enough, Zero, Abyss. This little show of yours is over." Jeremiah stated, raising his pistol and firing a shot, four Sutherlands dropping around the false transport. "First things first, why don't you lose that mask?" he demanded. Zero raised one hand and snapped, the sides of the transport falling to reveal a capsule, the same one that had been stolen before Shinjuku. _Everyone else in the military believes this capsule had poison gas in it. And that's how we'll pull this off. _Lionel thought, his face blank under his mask, his eyes shifting around underneath his black visor.

"What the…?" Jeremiah gasped.

"Jeremiah be careful he's got the poison gas!" Viletta yelled from behind him, the young girl's voice almost shrill.

"You… bastards… They've taken every Britannian here hostage, and they've done it without them even knowing it!" Jeremiah growled, raising his pistol.

"You intend to shoot us do you?" Abyss asked.

"I think you know full well what raising your weapon at me could entail in this situation." Zero stated.

"Fine, what are your demands?" Jeremiah asked, lowering his gun.

"In exchange, this for Kururugi." Zero said.

"Like hell. He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince. I can't hand him over!" Jeremiah replied.

"No, you're mistaken Jeremiah. He's no murderer. The man who killed Clovis, was myself!" Zero declared, looking down at Diethard, who'd run out with a camera in tow.

"We are so screwed!" Kallen panicked, her hands tighter on the wheel.

"There's two of you! How do we know ones not covering for the other!?" Jeremiah yelled.

"Because Jeremiah, I deal in different affairs." Abyss stated.

"Both of us have our roles, but they greatly differ. So, will you meet our demands?" Zero asked. "For a single Eleven, you'll save scores of precious Britannians! I find that, to be a bargain!" he stated.

"So Gottwald, what do you say?" Abyss asked.

"They're mad I tell you! Disguising this truck as his highnesses!? They'll pay the price for mocking the crown!" Jeremiah yelled, and the Sutherlands took aim.

"Careful, you don't wish the public to learn of arrange, do you?" Zero asked. _Did he just come up with that? _Lionel thought, his face quizzical under the mask. Zero tapped his foot, and the car moved forward as the soldiers muttered to one another. "If I die, then it'll all go public. If you don't want that to happen…"

"What are you talking about!? What is this!?" Jeremiah gasped.

"You'll do everything in your power to let us go, your prisoner as well!" Zero ordered, a part of his visor sliding to the side to reveal his left eye, the geass sigil present.

"Right, understood. You there, release the prisoner!" Jeremiah ordered. _Nice one Lelouch. _Lionel thought. "Get that man over here!" Jeremiah growled when the soldiers near Suzaku just looked at each other. "Hand him over! Nobody gets in his way!"

"No! What are you thinking!? We can't do this!" another Britannian officer yelled.

"Lord Kewell, this is an order!" Jeremiah yelled. Suzaku was released and climbed down, meeting Zero and Abyss halfway between the fake transport and the convoy.

"As I thought, they didn't allow you to speak." Zero muttered when Suzaku tried to speak.

"Zero. Time we left." Abyss muttered as Kallen approached the small group.

"Well then, till next time." Zero said as he hit a button that released the "poison" gas, obscuring the four on the road dashed off, Zero keeping Suzaku near him so the honorary Britannian wouldn't run off. The group leaped off the side of the bridge, right above an open train car. Ohgi used the first gen Knightmare they'd brought to deploy a tarp to slow the others descent, and the tarp broke when they fell into the open train car.

"It worked! Now we can…!" Ohgi laughed, but ejected when the Knightmare was fired on by a Sutherland.

"You imbecile! There's nowhere for you to run!" Kewell shouted.

"Lord Kewell! Are you going to follow orders or not? And believe me, there will be repurcussions! All units, do I make myself clear!? Do everything in your power to help them get away!" Jeremiah yelled. Abyss looked up from the car, snickering quietly. _This'll wreck the man's career, if not get him court martialed and executed. _He thought, looking over at Zero, Kallen, and Suzaku.

(Ghetto's)

"It seems they treated you rather roughly." Zero muttered to Suzaku, standing atop a pile of rubble in the abandoned theater, Abyss below him. "Now you know what they're really like Private Kururugi. Britannia is rotten. If you wish to bring change to this world, than join me!"

"So is it true? Are you two really the ones who killed Prince Clovis?" Suzaku asked, glaring at the two masked men in front of him.

"This is war. Why wouldn't I kill an enemy commander?" Zero replied.

"That's a fundamental fact of war Kururugi. To kill a dragon faster, you chop off its head." Abyss stated.

"And the gas? Those were civilians out there!" Suzaku snapped.

"A bluff! To help things along, the result, not a single death." Zero replied.

"The result!? That's all that matters too you two I suppose." Suzaku mumbled.

"Are you implying that the end result doesn't justify our methods?" Abyss asked.

"That's exactly what I mean! You two may think Britannia is a lost cause, but this nation, it can be changed for the better! And from within!" Suzaku stated. _As stubborn as always. _Lionel thought, letting out a quiet sigh.

"Is that so?" Abyss asked.

"Yes. And ends gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything!" Suzaku satted as he started to walk off.

"Wait! Where are you going!?' Zero shouted.

"My court martial begins in an hour." Suzaku stated.

"Are you mad!?" Zero shouted, clenching his fist. "The only reason they're giving you a trial is to find you guilty! The judge, the prosecution and defense!"

"Rules are rules. And if I don't go they'll start cracking down on Elevens, and Honorary Britannians." Suzaku stated, stopping.

"But you'll die!" Zero shouted.

"I don't mind." Suzaku muttered.

"Don't be an idiot!" Zero shouted.

"An old friend of mine always used to tell me that. He'd say I was a fool. It's my weakness I guess. I'd try to bring both of you in, but you'd just end up killing me. And if I'm going to die, it'll be in the service of the people. Even so, I thank you, for saving me." Suzaku muttered, walking off and out of the abandoned theater. When Suzaku was gone, Zero jumped down, pulling off his mask.

"That damn fool!" Lelouch shouted as he threw his mask to the ground, pulling down his mouth cover.

"Lelouch, you didn't honestly expect Suzaku to join us willingly did you?" Lionel asked as he took off his own mask and face cover.

"He could've been helpful to our cause!" Lelouch objected.

"Lelouch, I know Suzaku as well as you do. He's as stubborn as a bull. I doubted he'd willingly join from the start. But I also know you won't use your geass to make him do so. But, you're also stubborn. I guess you'll try a few more times, right?" Lionel asked, walking out onto the stage.

"Ggh… you know me to well Lionel. I can't give up, there has to be some way to convince him, and I'll find it." Lelouch growled.

"Let's just focus on the task at hand. Don't want to think too far ahead right now, right?" Lionel chuckled. Lelouch's eyes widened, remembering he'd told Lionel the same thing not long ago.

"Hmm hmm hmm… you're right. For now, let's do what we must. Zero and Abyss have made their entrance, now to make our move." Lelouch chuckled.

**A/N**

**Just to be a bit safe, here's a link to Abyss' appearance:**

** art/Abyss-432918124**


End file.
